


She is to Charity as Turing was to the Enigma

by Mad_Hatt3r



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Hatt3r/pseuds/Mad_Hatt3r
Summary: Set during the 14th January episode just a little expansion on the hospital visit scene.





	She is to Charity as Turing was to the Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had already posted this but alas I found it languishing in my drafts, here it is I hope you enjoy.

“Teeny are you ok?”

Breaking her gaze away from her girlfriend Vanessa smiles at her dad who’s worried frown is making a strong appearance.

“I’m fine dad”

He nods but doesn’t look too appeased and she tries to look more interested in the story he’s telling her. Before long though her gaze drifts back to Charity who is standing at the end of the room talking on her phone. Every so often she looks up and meets her gaze, giving her a small smile as she does. It’s nothing like the usual grin that Charity is rather fond of, instead its small and strained. Vanessa feels that niggle of worry bloom in her chest and this time she struggles to tamper it down.

“...will make sure he’s sorted for this evening”

She smiles gratefully at her dad guessing that he is confirming Johnny’s arrangements before she turns once more to the door as Belle and Tracy make their way in noisily.

“...parking at £5 for an hour! It’s ridiculous”

“Yeah well it’s worth it isn’t it”

Belle looks as though she’s going to apologise but Tracy just waves away it away with a soft shake of her head.

“Well fabulous sister of mine what’s been happening in the interesting world of Hotten General”

She laughs fondly at Tracy just as Charity makes her way back across the room coming to stand to her right. Vanessa gives her a gentle smile while studying her girlfriend carefully. There are dark bags under Charity’s eyes no matter how hard she has tried to cover them with makeup. Her expression is also guarded, not unwelcoming just reserved and Vanessa can’t quite work out whether it’s because there’s an audience or if it’s something else. The niggling feeling that’s pressing at her is leaning towards something else. She chats with Dad and Tracy, pokes fun at Charity but it does nothing to break whatever melancholy has wrapped itself around her love.

“Vanessa, I am so sorry for what happened”

“Ok lets get this said, in no way was this your fault...”

As she talks to Belle she notices Charity’s stare is becoming more distracted and she decides she needs to try and get to the bottom of whatever it is that’s clearly weighing heavily on her girlfriend’s mind.

“... and take my Dad and Tracy with you?”

She smiles at Belle gratefully, she’s a good kid and she never deserved to have ended up with a monster like Lachlan. She looks so relieved to have her forgiveness even though in her eyes there is absolutely nothing to forgive. She feels a surge of affection for the Dingle’s they have been nothing but welcoming since she started dating Charity and she loves how already she feels part of the slightly chaotic family.

“Will you sit down?”

Now that it’s just the two of them she can still see the apprehension in Charity’s posture and she knows somethings wrong. Sending the others out had been a test and it’s worked, her assumption had been correct.

“What’s going on?”

If there’s one thing that Vanessa wishes she could change in Charity it would be how quickly she blames herself. Self loathing is a nasty affliction and in Charity, behind the cocky facade, she has been met with it in abundance. As she listens to Charity talk her resolve tightens she needs to make this right.

“...So all this it ends now alright?”

The slow nod does nothing to ease her own worry and her heart bleeds for Charity. She wishes they could go home right now, climb into bed and just cuddle in the safety of their room. She doesn’t want Charity to be left on her own, her mind has a nasty habit of running away with her and she’s fearful that her not being there will only heighten it.

“Come here”

Charity hesitates and Vanessa sighs reaching up she cups Charity’s chin in the palm of her hand cradling her gently.

“I won’t break”

Rolling her eyes Charity leans down and Vanessa wraps her arms around her shoulders turning her head so that she can press her nose to Charity’s hair. The smell of her girlfriend instantly relaxes her muscles and she would be content to stay like this for the remainder of the day.

“I’ve missed you”

Charity snorts “You were unconscious for all of a day and you’ve seen me since”

Vanessa tightens her hold “And I’m forced to share you with the rest of my visitors. I miss this, being in your arms” her face blushes hotly and she buries deeper ignoring the chuckle from Charity.

Pulling back to look at a still chuckling Charity Vanessa scowls softly “Have you missed me?”

“Nah babe it’s been great spreading out in that bed again, don’t know why I suggested this moving in malarkey”

Vanessa pokes Charity’s side hard feeling slightly guilty when Charity hisses.

“Not fair I can’t do that back”

“Yeah I don’t want anything else sticking into my side thanks”

She laughs but soon stops when Charity tenses in her arms, her body becoming still.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t joke”

“You gave me a proper fright babe. When I got here with Johnnybobs and Paddy said you had taken a turn for the worse...”

Charity shudders and swallows hard, her eyes full of emotion and Vanessa feels the love she has for her girlfriend bring tears to her eyes.

“What are you getting all misty eyed for?”

“I love you”

“Yeah? Well I love you an all”

Vanessa hums contently not wanting to leave the safe haven of her girlfriend’s hold.

“They think I might be able to come home tomorrow”

Charity springs back and Vanessa grumbles at the loss of contact until she sinks back into her pillows almost laughing at the look of surprise across Charity's features.

“Babe you serious?”

“I’ve got another scan this afternoon and if everything is looking as it should I can come home. Fancy giving me a lift in the morning?”

Charity’s face breaks into a beaming smile and Vanessa for a moment is taken aback by her beauty. Charity has always been devilishly attractive, nobody with eyes can deny her raw sex appeal but right now she’s glowing and Vanessa reaches up pressing her lips to Charity’s before she can give her an answer. Her side burns with discomfort but she struggles through the pain not wanting the kiss to end. Eventually the burninf sensation in her side wins out and she lies back down trying not to show Charity how much that hurt.

“I might be able to fit in picking you up”

Vanessa winces as she laughs, the recent strain to her stitches still smarting and Charity’s smile turns into a scowl.

“You need to be more careful”

She moves to stand up but Vanessa clamps her hand down onto her leg, her strength had come as a surprise to Charity something that had provided Vanessa with a great source of amusement.

“Stay there”

“Babe the others will be back in a minute”

“Exactly so you can stay right where you are till then”

Charity huffs but doesn’t move and Vanessa refrains from smiling smugly, she’s considering putting it on her next CV: Vanessa Woodfield ‘Charity whisperer’

“Stop looking so pleased with yourself”

“I can’t help it”

Charity narrows her eyes playfully “We’ll see who comes out on top when we get you home shall we?”

“Err you, I won’t be doing the straddling anytime soon in that bedroom” Vanessa gives a sly wink before smiling sweetly causing Charity to cackle loudly.

“What’s all this then?”

Frank, Tracy and Belle all shuffle in clutching coffees and Vanessa inwardly groans as Charity turns towards her dad with a devilish glint in her eyes.

“We are just discussing how our sex life is going to work once we get Ness home, going to have to be a pillow princess for a bit aren’t you babe?”

Her dad blushes beet red and he doesn’t reply as Belle and Tracy just laugh loudly not at all perturbed at Charity’s humour. The nurse in the corner turns her head, tutting at the noise before she bustles over.

“Miss Woodfield we will need to take you for your scan shortly”

Charity all but bares her teeth at the insinuation they need to leave and Vanessa places a calming hand on her forearm.

“That’s fine sooner it’s done, sooner I can come home right?”

The nurse smiles sympathetically before glancing in Charity’s direction her nostrils flaring.

“Yes well as long as you will be adequately looked after, if the scan is clear I see no issue with you being discharged tomorrow”

“She’ll be well looked after don’t you worry about that”

Charity’s voice is like steel and Vanessa smiles up at her, oh how she loves this woman. With the nurse thoroughly chastised she nods but doesn’t comment further as she hurries away. Charity sniffs before she turns back to Vanessa her expression shifting into her easy smile.

“What a joy she is”

“Miserable cow it’s not like we’re trying to hold a party is it?”

Tracy huffs scowling causing Charity to grin at her with a raised brow “I think I like you Trace”

“Right well as fun as this is I think you all best leave”

After a flurry of goodbyes, kisses from Dad and Tracy and a shy wave from Belle Charity lingers for a moment longer pressing her lips to hers in a long sweet kiss.

“I’ll be back in the morning yeah?”

“You best be”

Charity laughs before she saunters towards the door, whistling as she does causing the nurse to scowl once more. Vanessa laughs as Charity winks and she smiles as she waves the love of her life on her way.

She can’t wait to go home.


End file.
